erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps 2
Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps 2 '''is the 20th installment of ERBParodies. It is the rematch of Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps, the first battle of Season 1. It was released July 11, 2013. Cast ron mcryit as nate parie adam burns as cash VX y*o,.;.rk as lukas steven seth as markey joey bass as III erb griytu as even ett raper as crazy Lee parking kirk as carksson joffey jeffry as LOL cool roy as chris davies be your shelf as dusty mout S miccd as barney john ryan z mcgee. as zachry jones Lyrics nate parie: tim like you from dan bitch the van They call me nate johnny otto this coll Bitch it bitch bitchbitch hliep me make some new shit TNT cork riff cute truth suchlike john ruth i bitch reading shat up mother fucker my king said seth rogan or carl rogan shit bitch norman bates said your ass it is zach time kris johnson winner bitch my DINNER cold grump slam dunk your ass shit dick headluke i hate duke it suck like joel wick you shit You're just a waste (land) of space, so ju I don't want to hear a pip from you, boy, so no LOL LOL LOL on facebook even day fucking licoln joint bitch my eye it suck like kayne rye shining star I'm a star grumpy dick LAN want my son fuck it dr phill craw. sun my fact i put gas in my backlit shit you are so fat spy on your ass cheer butt waiter she's is sad cashVX : bitch kim kardasein larry thanks but mary my ass shop its for men with crap with adolf hitler bitch of cartoons bitch i never have to see you soon CASH XV bitch adolf bitch ass crap on fucking face nice job nate with the cape cash VX i am the best fucking bitch slam pam wall shit on tomas ball keep not shit bitch ass tuesday my ass i win mother fucker ian is on the power lukas: i am on the title to bitch hometown fable I'm also Douglass i am out I'm solving a mystery here, all of the clues come together. You’ll just continue to walk alone forever and ever. I'm coming in fast, you'll need a cast, Stop treating the players like lab rats, I'm entering the Vault and what do I see? A yellow haired idiot, who looks about three! I'm taking you down, I wear the crown, Let's take it downtown, Gonna make you frown, When I take you down, you dumbass clown, You look like a depressed fat Charlie Brown! I'm the cause of the apocalypse, I'm a Hardcore Rockstar, There's no way that you can hide from me in this L.A. Noire! My investigations conclude that you're just a silly cartoon, You've no shelter from my bombshell lines which'll come down, KABOOM. markley:''' I'll burn you like coal, Phelps, and then light your ass on fire, How can you battle me if you can't even find out if someone's a liar? LA stands for “Licking Ass” in your Case. You won’t beat me if you can’t even keep up a chase. You’re just a detective who can’t beat me when he lags. lll:. If you really think you’ll win, then bitch, you’ve had it! even ett: Calling yourself a cop, it doesn’t hide your sins. crazy lee: Looks like your Weapon Condition is pretty low. Just call me Vault Man from now on, Mr. Cole! cool roy: My rhymes are Platinum, I'll chip your skull, get the hell out of Vegas! My rhymes have so much flow, like the water you got killed in, Well goodbye indeed Phelps, Vault Boy just achieved another win. Poll Who Won? Vault Boy Cole Phelps Category:Season 2 Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost